


teddy from jazz brunch

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bumping into an ex, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: pregnant amy bumps into teddy on a case ft a very ridiculous bonus scene at the end
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	teddy from jazz brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: This is a work of fiction, based on a fictional show. This does not represent my views on real police officers. I am disgusted with the systematic racism towards black people in policing in my own country and in the US. Black Lives Matter.

#  The wait for the bomb squad to show up is always an anxious one. Especially when the guy running it is an ex that has proposed to her three times since they broke up and the last time she saw him he tried to stop her wedding. She can’t tell whether the fluttering in her stomach is the nerves about the case, seeing Teddy again, the baby kicking or a combination of all three.

“Apparently they’re five minutes out,” Rosa informs her, returning to the scene with two to-go cups. She hands Amy the soothing ginger tea and keeps the coffee for herself.

Amy sips the herbal tea, scrunching up her nose in disappointment. She’d much rather have a coffee and a shame cigarette or two but her doctor _probably_ wouldn’t approve. Nor would she want to do anything to harm their little Shrek.

“You think there’s any chance Teddy has given up his super cool bomb squad job and retired to the South of France before he’s 40, do you?”

“No, I don’t think there’s any chance of that. I worked with him last month.” Rosa narrows her eyes suspiciously. “What’s wrong?”

She knows her so well. It’s kind of annoying, considering how little Amy knows about _her_ , but she’s always had her back, especially since Jake went to Florida. She feels comfortable confiding in Rosa more than almost anyone (except Jake) and lets all her worries slip out.

“I haven’t seen Teddy since the wedding and what if he proposes again or tries to hit on me or acts weird about the baby?”

“Then I’ll punch him for you,” she says without hesitation.

And Amy knows that as a Police Sergeant and soon-to-be-mom she should not condone violence of any kind, but she’d be lying if she said Rosa’s words didn’t bring her a teeny bit of comfort. Maybe aversion therapy is the only way to stop Teddy’s toe-curling declarations of love. Every time he tells her he still has feelings for her: _punch_. Every time he gets down on one knee: _kick_. He’d probably have a dozen broken bones before lunch and still propose as the paramedics loaded him into the Ambulance.

“Santiago,” Rosa mutters, nodding at the swarm of bomb squad trucks pulling up outside the warehouse.

Teddy is the first one to jump out and walk towards them.

_Crap_.

She practices the breathing techniques from the lamaze class they went to last week and hopes he’s gone blind or doesn’t recognise her or will walk straight past them and talk to the other officers gathered nearby.

No such luck.

“Sergeant Santiago,” he grins, his eyes clearly lighting up when he sees her.

She smiles awkwardly back at him. “Lieutenant Wells. Good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too,” he responds, sounding a lot more genuine than her feeble attempt at a nicety. “Still married?”

Oh, boy. He lasted all of what, ten seconds?

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, showing off her ring.

“Happily?”

“ _Very_ happily,” she insists. She tries hard not to roll her eyes. There’s a bomb that needs diffusing, she needs to be professional. She lowers her hand and instinctively rests it on her bump. Big mistake.

Teddy’s eyes follow the movement then widen like saucers. “ _Oh_. You’re - oh - OK - _wow_.”

“Yep. I am.”

He looks back at her - his expression filled with a weird concoction of disappointment, confusion and _hope_?

She’s a great detective, she’s great at reading body language in interrogations and anticipating what a suspect is about to do next. She knows when her husband is happy, sad, horny; she knows when he’s had a shitty day at work and just needs to snuggle up with her and watch _Die Hard_ and when to blast Taylor Swift and dance around the apartment. She knows her unborn baby is most active at night when Jake pulls up her shirt and tells him about all the fun things they’re going to do together and that he hates the smell of Boyle’s lunch as much as she does. She can even tell how Captain Holt is feeling.

“Is it mine?”

And OK, she didn’t predict _that_.

Despite her expert intuition skillz (with a _z_ , her husband is rubbing off on her), she could have never predicted that. She doesn’t even know how to respond.

Thankfully, Rosa steps in.

“You haven’t slept with her in over five years, dumb-dumb. It’s Jake Peralta’s. You know, her husband. The guy who broke you two up.”

Amy bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I remember him,” he mutters, scratching the back of his head. “Nice to see you again, by the way, Detective Diaz.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” she responds.

He cowers under her glare. “Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. So, uh, the bomb?”

“Yes. The bomb.”

She explains the situation, how their investigation into a drug dealing operation led them to this warehouse, but they’d spotted a bag with wires hanging out through a window on the east side of the building. He follows her to the window and gets on his tip-toes to see inside. A few seconds later, he confirms their suspicions that it’s almost definitely an explosive device, probably designed to destroy evidence rather than actually hurt anyone.

“You know the drill, we’ll need to clear the area. You probably shouldn’t be here,” he says to Amy, gesturing at her bump. “It’s not safe. I love you and I want to protect you and that baby.”

Rosa clenches her fist, true to her word, but Amy places her hand over it before she can make impact with his face.

“What the _hell_ , Santiago?”

“I don’t want you to get suspended, I need you on this case. And besides, Teddy’s right. It is too dangerous. I’ll go back to the Nine-Nine and read your notes later. Please don’t kill him,” she adds as an afterthought. When he goes off on one of his tangents about Pilsners or San Diego or Belgian Spaghetti, it can be kind of tempting. It was for her, even when they were dating. But Rosa can’t go back to jail. Their baby already loves her and they asked her to be godmother only last week.

“ _Fine_ ,” she growls. “But if you say the word Pilsners _once_ , so help me God, I will-.”

“Bye Teddy,” Amy cuts her off, turning 180 degrees with a flick of her perfectly shiny ponytail and heading towards the police tape they set up earlier. She pulls out her phone and texts Jake to ask if he’ll pick her up.

He responds twenty seconds later with _on my way_ and the kiss face emoji.

She finally relaxes.

\--

_bonus:_ Holt sends her home early, claiming that she looked tired and she should not be over-exerting herself at seven months pregnant. He informs her that the mission was successful; the bomb was diffused safely, that no-one was injured and that they were able to collect enough evidence from the warehouse to bring down the entire operation (the dumb-dumbs left a phone lying around with everyone’s name, phone number and contact photo in). The case is a slam dunk. 

She doesn’t see or hear from Rosa until morning. She shows up late, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

“Walk of shame alert!” Charles announces, clearly noticing, too. “Means you had _sex_. Nice one, Ro-Ro!” He raises his hand for a high five, but she barges straight past.

“We’ve all been there,” Hitchcock smirks, slapping his hand against Charles’.

“ _Gross_ ,” everyone complains, shuddering at the thought of Hitchcock’s sex life.

“Right, I’m going downstairs,” Amy says to Jake, resisting the urge to kiss him. He looks very cute and kissable today with his unruly curls and her favourite plaid shirt. She _really_ misses working opposite him. “Come visit me in an hour?”

“’Course I will.”

She grins and heads towards the elevator, but the doors open before she can gets there. 

Of all people, Teddy walks out.

His uniform is crumpled and his hair is a mess and she’s already having PTSD-like flashbacks to when he came in to audit the precinct and proposed to her in front of everybody. She’s already drafting her rejection speech in her head when he says Rosa’s name and this time it’s _Amy’s_ eyes widening to the size of saucers.

“You left your phone at my place,” he explains, brandishing said phone.

She actually blushes (Amy has _never_ seen her blush before) and retrieves it from him, stomping back to her desk.

“ _Oh_. You - oh - OK - wow,” Amy stammers, taken aback. “You... and _Rosa_?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just think rosa hooking up with teddy would be comedy gold ok leave me alone


End file.
